The use of organocuprates for 1,3-chirality transfer has been investigated. Spectral and chromatographic properties of the rice weevil/maize weevil pheromone have been determined. The major glandular component of Bothriomyrmex syrius was determined by total synthesis. Tritiated verapamil was prepared. An effective nifedipine-like ligand for affinity chromatography was developed.